Baby's Ruin Everything
by Writerandreader
Summary: Carly got pregnant and left Seattle. Sam never forgave her. Left with Freddie as her only close friend, she learns how to love someone. When the unthinkable happens, can Sam forgive herself? She knows it's wrong but she'll do anything to save who she loves most.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

Freddie needed her around. Her insults kept him going. Without them, without her, he wasn't sure he could keep going everyday. Having a crazy mother like he did didn't help his mind with coping. He lost his love after she got pregnant with a loser's baby. Carly Shay lost a best friend then. Almost two had it not been for Freddie. He would always be by her side

Sam couldn't not judge people. Freddie especially. She loved him, even though she hated saying it. He didn't know and wouldn't know until the right time came. Her best friend became a whore to her the day she told Sam she was pregnant. Sam couldn't handle that. She hated girls who got themselves pregnant. And it was enough to ruin their friendship. Not forever but for a long time. Sam wasn't ready to apologize and forgive her for the mistakes. Not at all ready. But she would. Someday. She promised herself that.

Freddie sat against his locker, waiting for the always nagging Sam to come and insult him. That was the best part of his day.

Gibby, wearing no shirt, walked over to him and took a seat beside him. "You look bummed."

"It's that noticeable?" He asked depressingly. He hadn't felt happy in weeks. Nothing made him happy anymore.

Gibby sighed. "Cheer up, bud. You're too nerdy to be bummed out."

Freddie sighed. "Thanks, Gibbs."

He nodded. "No problem."

The door opened and a girl made her way through the hallway, searching for the one person she needed to talk to. Desperately. She smiled when she saw him and stalked over to him. "Leave, Gibby!"

He nodded and scurried away.

She sat down beside Freddie and looked over at him. "Hey, Fredward."

He sighed. "Hey, Sam."

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"The usual."

"Your mom?"

He shook his head. "No."

She laid her head on his shoulder, an action she didn't normally enjoy doing. It calmed her and allowed less room for her anger to strike him. "Cheer up, Freddie. I hate seeing you bummed out like this."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She glared at it but resisted the urge to push it away. Or bite it. "I can't help it. I haven't seen her in weeks."

"She lives across the hall from you. You should see her all the time."

He shook his head. "Not anymore. She moved out."

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked, concern written out all over her.

"With her boyfriend. Did I mention that he lives an hour and a half away?"

"No, you didn't." She said softly. Her best friend moved? Without telling her? She felt like crying. Sam Puckett wanted to cry. What was happening to them? Life really did suck.

Freddie rested his head on hers. "Come over later."

"I can't." She said on reflex.

"Why not?"

"I have to get home and take care of my mom." She lied, yanking her hand away from Freddie's

"Sam, I can tell when you're lying."

"I-I'm not lying."

"Sam, you won't look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me you have to leave."

She looked down at her hand under Freddie's. "Wait for me at my locker after school."

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do?" Freddie asked, shutting his bedroom door.<p>

Sam sighed and dropped her backpack on the floor. She looked around the room, at all the pictures. There were a few pictures of Carly and her baby on his dresser but most of those were Carly. Typical. He had posters of superheroes on the walls and that was pretty much... it. "I don't know."

He walked towards her and took her hand slowly. "There's always-"

She yanked her hand free and took a step away from him. "No, Freddie."

Freddie sighed and sat down on his bed. "We could watch a movie."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you have?"

He walked over to his TV and brought over five DVDs.

Sam rolled her eyes at the first movie-Star Wars. "You're such a nerd."

"Sorry I have different taste than you."

She picked out Superman, always being a fan of a man in tights. The two started out watching the movie on Freddie's bed, Sam sitting on one side, Freddie on the other. At the end of the movie, they were asleep in each others arms, Sam's face pressed against Freddie's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Sam opened her eyes and saw Freddie's face just inches from hers. He was sleeping, looking adorable, she had to admit. She wanted to kiss him, to finally end the awkwardness that she had always felt around him. She sighed and pulled back, sitting up. She noticed the time and almost screamed at Freddie. She shook him as hard as she could until he woke up.

"What is it?"

"Freddie, it's past midnight! I was supposed to be home hours ago!" She yelled at him.

He put a finger over her lips. "Sam, my mom's sleeping and she doesn't know you're here."

"I shouldn't even be here!" She whispered loudly.

"I'm not allowed to drive at night, Sam, or I'd offer to take you home."

"I'll walk." She growled, getting up to gather her things.

Freddie ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Just stay here."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am _not _staying here."

"You've been here long enough. Just stay longer."

She sighed and dropped her backpack on the floor. "Fine!"

* * *

><p>"Sam, are you awake?" Freddie whispered in the darkness, looking down at Sam.<p>

"Of course I am. I can't sleep." She was agitated. She didn't want to be there. She was stuck sleeping on his floor and it was so uncomfortable. She couldn't sleep. And knowing that her mom would be mad at her for not coming home was helping any at all.

"Can we talk?"

"We are." She said flatly.

Freddie rolled his eyes but Sam didn't see it. "I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Go ahead. I'm already awake."

He sighed and laid down on his stomach so he could see her better. "Sam, do you like me?"

"Like you?" She asked, laughing. "Of course I don't!"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be here."

"You gave me no other choice!"

"So it's up to me where you sleep now?"

She gritted her teeth. "Look, Fredward, I don't like you. I never will."

"Then why were you being so nice to me this morning?"

"You were too depressed over poor little Carly."

"Sam-"  
>"No, Freddie, she brought this on herself. She should've known not to get pregnant."<p>

"You think she wanted to?"

"Having sex constitutes a risk, Freddie!"

"You think you know so much about that? This coming from the girl who skips class everyday."

Realizing she hated having this conversation, she shut up. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the ceiling.

"Sam-"

"Drop it, Freddie." She said softly yet forcefully.

"Sam, you okay?"

She looked over at him. "Staying here was a bad idea."

"Maybe. But at least I know how you feel."

"_She_ doesn't."

"Sam, you don't have to keep things bottled up so much. You can tell me anything."

"I can't, Freddie. Some things are just too embarrassing."

"like what?"

"I'm not telling you, Freddie. It's too weird. You'll make fun of me."

"If I make fun of you, you'll just try to kill me."

Sam smiled. "I would."

Freddie sighed. "Just tell me, Sam."

Sam hid her face from him. "I kind of like you."

Freddie stretched his arm down and lifted Sam's chin up so he could see her better. "Sam, don't be embarrassed."

"How can I _not _be? I shouldn't like you!" She said, hiding her face again.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone."

She narrowed her eyes, looking up at him. "You weren't going to tell anyone before, were you?"

Freddie didn't say anything and Sam sighed. Finally he spoke up. "Sam, I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Why not? Every could embarrass me for it."

"First, you'd kill me if I said anything. And second, it's not worth it to do that."

"Not worth it? You'd finally get what you wanted."

"What's that?"

"The joy of seeing me look like a complete loser."

"Sam, you're not-"

"How can you say that? I'm a failure."

He held her gaze and tried not to fall over from leaning so close to her. "You are not, Sam. You're just... forceful."

Sam sat up and there faces were extremely too close to each other. "Good description."

He smiled. "Thanks."

She leaned into him further and cupped her hand over his cheek. "Freddie, I want-"

His breath stopped in his throat and his heart rate picked up. "You want what?"

She moved as close to him as possible and kissed him. He moaned against her lips and pulled her on top of his body, the two of them laying on the bed now.

Sam straddled him and gripped his shirt in her hands. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I liked it."

She shook her head and moved away from him. "I can't do this! I shouldn't be doing this!"

Freddie sat up and looked at Sam sadly. "It's not that bad, Sam."

She looked back at him, tears forming in my eyes. "I shouldn't have done that."

Freddie got to his feet and ran to Sam quickly. He took her hands and kept her from pulling away. "Sam, don't say that. I know, somewhere inside of you, that you enjoyed it. I did, too. Just because it's wrong doesn't mean we don't have to stop doing it."

She hid her face in his shoulder, seeing as she was trapped between him and the wall. "I'm not supposed to like you, Freddie. I'm Sam Puckett. I've always hated you. This shouldn't be happening."

Freddie pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her reassuringly. "Sam, no one has to know."

"You think I was going to tell anyone?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Freddie wiped the tears off of her cheeks and brushed her hair back. "Sam, you don't have to keep bringing that up. No one will find out unless you tell them."

She hugged him tightly before leaning back against the wall. "I call your bed."

"But that-"

Sam brushed past him and jumped on his bed. She smiled up at Freddie as she bundled under the covers. "Where do you plan on sleeping?"

He smiled back and walked towards her. "Can I sleep with you, Sammy?"

"Sammy?" Sam asked. When did she become Sammy?

"It's cute, like you."

She blushed and hid her face on his shoulder. "Yes, you can sleep with me, Fredward. You can keep me warm."

He snuggled closer to her and pulled him closer to his body. "You kind of are cold."

Sam lifted her head and kissed Freddie. "I'm glad I stayed with you, Freddie."

He hid his face in her hair. "I am, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna update last night but it was already past my bedtime and I was losing connection on my laptop. Sorry! But I promise I'll update at least once a week from now on.<br>I'm so thankful for all of my reviews! I love you guys.**

**Kudos to:**

**seddieswagg  
>DannySamLover20<br>foreverseddie-Freddie and Sam are dating, they just haven't told anyone yet. It doesn't bother her at all except she feels bad for hating Carly. You know, guilt and all.  
>Truly101-Yeah, your first in forever! Haha :) But thanks for the review anyway. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

"Is Sam Puckett home?" A girl asked as soon as Sam picked up the phone.

She sighed. "This is Sam. What do you want?"

"Sam, it's Carly."

Sam rolled her eyes and sat down on the middle of the bed. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"You think I wanted to talk to you?" She asked, snorting. "Please. I have better things to do."

Carly jumped at the chance to keep talking. "Sam, please! Don't hang up on me!"

"What can you say to keep me on the phone? Nothing. Don't even bother, Carly." Sam growled, but didn't hang up. She wasn't finished. "We aren't friends anymore. Get over it."

Carly's voice shook as if she was crying. Sam smiled. "I know I messed up and I know you don't want to say anything to me. But I want to see you. We were best friends once."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, worst decision ever."

"Sam, please." Carly begged, sounding extremely pathetic. "I just want to talk."

"We have been."

"Sam-"

"Just say whatever you want to. I don't have all day."

"I came back to Seattle for a while. I was hoping we could meet up somewhere."

"Why would I want to see you?"

"I was hoping we could patch things up." Sam snorted but Carly continued. "But it's clear that you don't want to."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't. But I'm not gonna turn down the chance to see you." _Look __like crap,_ she added in her head.

"Really?"

Sam laid back on her bed. "Yeah. Whatever. Since you dropped out, you can meet at around four, right?"

Carly hesitated but said, "Yeah. Where?"

"Freddie's." Sam said, smiling at the thought of her jealousy.

"You talk to Freddie?"

"Of course I do. He's my boyfriend."

The line went dead and Sam laughed. Good, she thought. She was glad Carly was so jealous about it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can handle this?" Freddie asked, stroking Sam's hair.<p>

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "I'm more worried about you. I can practically feel you shaking."

"I haven't seen her in a while. It's... I don't know."

"Weird?"

He nodded. "Yeah, weird."

She kissed him, pushing him back onto the couch. "Can I help with that?"

He smiled against her lips just as someone knocked on the door.

Sam gritted her teeth.

"Sam, calm down. I'll be back."

She sighed and climbed off of him, crossing her arms over her chest.

A few seconds later, Freddie walked back with Carly following behind. She didn't look very different but she had changed. Her hair was lighter and was highlighted with blonde streaks. Her body was a bit bigger but she had a baby. It's tough losing all that weight.

She attempted a smile at Sam but Sam didn't make any emotional move. "Hi, Sam."

"Carly Shay. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy."

"Obviously." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"How's life treating you?"

Sam shrugged and leaned into Freddie when he sat down beside her. "Good, I guess."

Carly sat down, looking highly uncomfortable.

Sam finally noticed the absence in Carly. "Where's the kid?"

"You mean Rose?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Carly shrugged. "Jared's watching her at Spencer's."

"You aren't moving back, are you?"

"I don't really have enough room at Spencer's. Besides, my home is with Jared."

Sam rolled her eyes, again. "Oh, please. Just say you moved on from us and get over it already."

Carly lowered her eyes to her hands. "I haven't. Not really. We haven't said anything to each other in over nine months."

"You think that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it is. You're my best friend."

"_Were_ your best friend." Sam said, narrowing her eyes. Why wasn't Freddie saying anything through all of this?

"Sam, why'd you start hating me?"

"You knew how I felt about girls who got pregnant in high school. My mom had me when she was seventeen. I hate that. I always thought those girls were slutty. And then you expect me to be fine with you having that assholes baby? No, I don't think so. He's a loser, a jerk. He doesn't have a future and you know it. Don't support all three of you because you made a bad mistake. You're better than that."

"I didn't have a choice in what happened!" Carly said, crying. "I never planned for that to happen. I wasn't really even there when he had sex with me. I didn't know what happened to me. He was the only one to step up and help me. Go ahead and say he's a loser. But at least get to know him first."

"I'd rather not."

Carly wiped her cheeks and got to her feet. "I can't make up for what I did. And it's obvious you don't want to be my friend ever again. But don't hate Rose. She's the only friend I have now."

Sam rolled her eyes as Carly stormed out. Like she cared. It wasn't her problem. Sam laughed and got to her feet.

"What the hell?" Freddie yelled at Sam.

"What do you mean, what the hell?"

"What was that all about, Sam? Why did you say that to her?"

"She needed to know, Freddie."

"No, she didn't, Sam. You made her feel like crap. If you were in her position, wouldn't you want some friends to stick by you?"

"I'd never be in that position, Freddie. I have a brain."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't judge you."

"I don't care, Freddie. She knew how I felt about girls who got pregnant in high school. She became one of them. I'm not gonna make an exception just because she was my friend."

"Carly would do that for you. You two are best friends."

"We were best friends. That's before she had a baby and became a whore."

Freddie slapped her across the face. Sam, being so shocked and surprised, ran from the apartment room, leaving behind her coat and purse. Instead of running towards the steps, where Freddie could follow her, she went the other way. She collapsed around the corner and started bawling her eyes out.

She didn't have anyone anymore. She was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

Sam knocked on the door, her hands shaking. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. But she did it anyway,

The door opened just a peak and a man looked through the crack. "Sam Puckett?"

She smiled. "Can I come in, Spencer?"

He looked shocked, confused. "Um... sure." He unlatched the lock and opened the door further.

Carly was sitting on the couch with Rose, running her fingers through Rose's curly hair. She looked up at Sam and narrowed her eyes. She sounded bitter, hateful. "What are you doing here?"

Sam was actually nervous. She didn't know what to say. She had to apologize for being a bitch. But Sam wasn't used to apologizing. To anyone. And it had been over 24 hours since she sad anything nice, complement wise, to Freddie. Sam jammed her hands into her pockets to keep from revealing how nervous she was. "I, um... I wanted to talk."

"To me? Last time we spoke, we fought." Carly said, watching Rose instead of her friend.

San looked down at her feet. She was so nervous, her hands were sweating. Why was it so hard for her to apologize? "I'm really sorry about that, Carls."

"Yeah, well-wait, did you call me Carls?"

Sam nodded. She thought it saying that would make the both of them feel better.

Carly laughed but her smile wasn't back. "You haven't called me that in a while. Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

Carly shifted Rose on her lap and Sam finally got the first look at her. She'd seen her before but that was through narrowed eyes. The baby was gorgeous. She had Carly's eyes and hair color yet her face was rounder.

Rose giggled at seeing Sam and it reminded her of the way people used to laugh at Carly when she was pregnant.

Sam sniffed, just realizing she was crying, and wiped the tears off her cheeks as fast as she could. "She's... um... she's really pretty."

The little girl smiled beautifully and waved at Sam.

Sam laughed and walked over to sit by her old friend. "Can I... hold her?"

Carly hesitated but let Sam hold the baby.

Rose pulled on Sam's hair lightly, running her fingers through the blonde curls. Sam laughed.

How could someone hate a baby this perfect? Sam felt horrible now. Even worse than before, when Freddie dumped her. How could she have done this to a little girl? Let alone her best friend.

Sam started crying, again, and handed Rose back to Carly. "Carls, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't-I was stupid. I shouldn't have said that. Any of it to you. You-You're my best friend. I love you, Carls."

Carly was crying then, too. She hugged Sam lightly before pulling back. "Sam, what's with this sudden change?"

Sam rested her head on Carly's arm. "She's so pretty. I-" She pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't want you hating em anymore. I-I didn't think things would happen like they did when you went to Freddie's."

Carly paused. "Are you and Freddie really..."

Sam sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, we are. I just haven't told anyone yet. Other than you."

"Does his mom know?"

"She hasn't been home the past week. She had some convention thing."

"Freddie didn't tell her?"

"Nope. I-I'm hoping she finds out when I'm not around."

"She's always been really scary."

Sam nodded and looked over at Rose. "I'm sorry I ever hated her."

"Mommy, what'd I do?" Rose said in a soft, high voice.

I froze and my eyes widened. I looked over at Rose in surprise. "Did she just..."

Carly laughed. "She's been talking for about two or three months now."

"How old is she?"

"Almost two. Amazing how time flies when a person moves so far away."

"I wish you would move back here. I hate not being able to see you. I miss iCarly with you and Fredward."

"The fans do, too."

Sam got to her feet. "I really have to go."

"Your mom's still a..."

"A maniac, yes. I should go make sure she isn't asleep on her back."

"Good luck with that."

Sam looked down at Rose, Rose looking back at her with wide eyes. Sam smiled and Rose giggled. She stretched her arms out for Sam.

Sam picked her up and watched as Rose played with her hair. "Rose, I have to go."

"But I don't want you to go." She said quietly.

"I don't want to go, either. But my mommy needs me, just like yours needs you."

She frowned and sighed. "You're coming back, though, right?"

Sam smiled at her. "Of course. I'll be back."

She smiled and hugged Sam. "Sammy, you're really pretty."

Sam looked over at Carly. "She knows me?"

Carly nodded.

Rose lifted her head to look at Sam. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"I-I can."

She smiled before Carly took her.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?" Sam whispered to Carly.

The brunette nodded, a sad look crossing her face. "I'll be here for a week or two."

"What's his face won't come see you?"

She shrugged. "He said he'd come but I'm not very sure. I... wanted to see Spencer."

Sam sighed and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets. "I should get going." _Before I say something stupid,_ she thought to herself. Carly's boyfriend was a loser, beyond anyone worth anything. She knew that but didn't want to believe it. She didn't want Rose to be taken from her. So she stayed with him.

Carly smiled at her. "Thanks for coming."

Sam nodded. "I'll be back after school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>I know you want more descriptive crap, and I'm working on that, but not with this chapter. And, no, I'm not adding a Christmas chapter. That's a little lame. To me, at least.<strong>

**But, since it's Christmas, I'm updating a day before I normally would. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. If you review like crazy, I'll update tomorrow or Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

"You two made up?" Freddie asked Sam as he leaned up against her locker.

She didn't want to talk to him. Not after he hit her. That wasn't right. No matter what she had said or done. He shouldn't have hit her. She held her ground and shut her locker. "You spoke to Carly, huh?"

"She came over this morning and told me. I'm surprised you didn't tell me first." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam rolled her eyes and leaned up against her locker, wishing Freddie would just leave. "So what if I didn't tell you? I shouldn't have to."

"Sam, come on-"

She decided to speak up. She wasn't taking his shit now, just because he had something over her. Not even close. "You hit me, Freddie. I shouldn't have to tell you anything."

"Sam, I-I'm really sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't mean you are."

He moved closer towards her and looked at her hurt, sad face. "I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. But-I... I guess I didn't like hearing you say that about Carly."

"I didn't either but you don't see me slapping myself." She mumbled, pushing him away.

"Sam, I apologized for what I did. I told you I didn't mean to hurt you."

She tried walking away, to hide her tears, but Freddie pushed her back into the lockers. He moved closer towards her, pressing his body against hers.

"Leave me alone, Fredward." She growled, wanting to punch him in the face.

He pressed his forehead to hers and his lips almost touched hers. She groaned, wanting so badly for him to kiss her. She didn't want to feel that way. She didn't want to forgive him so easily. What if he tried doing that to her again?

"Sammy, please don't do this. I don't want to fight with you. You're the only friend I have."

Sam shook her blonde head, refusing to listen to him. She knew he was lying. He had plenty of friends and maybe he did want to fight. He picked it.

He pressed his lips to hers and her whole body tensed up. She dropped her books to their feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. She collapsed into him. As much as she hated him, as much as she wished he would leave her forever, she loved him. And that overpowered everything.

"Just take me home, Freddie." She whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

He wiped her cheeks and kissed her nose softly. "Don't cry, Sammy. You're too pretty to cry."

She pulled away from him and wiped her cheeks so quickly that no one would see her. She couldn't cry in front of anyone.

Freddie grabbed her books and led her out to his car, millions of people watching them in the process. They all wanted to know the same thing: What was going on between Freddie and Sam?

* * *

><p>"Freddie?"<p>

"Yeah?" He asked, looking over at Sam.

Sam yawned. "I need to see... Carls."

"You're tired." He said, stroking her cheek.

She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes feeling heavy. She was tired from the long school day but she didn't want to break her promise towards Rose. She was far too important to be left hanging. "I can sleep later."

"Sam, you can barely keep your eyes open." Freddie said, trying not to laugh.

Sam rubbed her eyes hard and sat up, struggling not to yawn again. "I don't care." She got to her feet and found a sweatshirt of Freddie's in his closet. She pulled it on and yanked Freddie out of bed. "Come on, Fredward. We have to go see Carls."

He tried stopping her but she was stronger. He sighed and followed her across the hall.

"Sammy!" Rose yelled. She smiled brilliantly and ran from Carly's lap to Sam. Sam scooped her up and hugged her.

"Hi, Rose." She said, in a stupid, high voice.

Rose giggled and started playing with Sam's curly, blonde hair.

Carly walked into the living room from the kitchen and smiled at Freddie. "Hey."

Freddie smiled back at her. It'd been forever since they last hung out. It was all so new to him now. "She's really pretty."

"Who? Sam?" Carly asked, smiling.

Freddie blushed instead of rolling his eyes. "Well, I- uh... I meant Rose."

Carly laughed. "I'm not used to see you actually getting along with her."

Freddie shrugged and tried to avoid staring at Sam too long. "I didn't think we were friends. She's the one who came to talk to me after you left. I didn't even think she liked me."

"I didn't either. But the way she acts around you..." Carly started, watching her child with her best friend.

"That freaks me out." Freddie said, shuddering.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sixteen<em> reviews? Thanks guys!**

**You don't know how happy that makes me! You guys are amazing!**

**I was gonna wait three more days before updating this story but you guys changed my mind. Keep reviewing this chapter and the previous chapter and I'll update quicker like I did now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

"I've been sick every morning this week. But after I get sick, I'm perfectly fine. I haven't eaten anything weird." Sam said to the health nurse.

"Not at all?" She asked, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Nope."

The nurse looked confused. "You haven't had any weird cravings?"

"I eat all the time. Weird cravings are my thing." Sam said, laughing.

"Did you get your period this month?"

Sam shrugged. "I skipped this month. A housewarming gift from mother nature."

Ms. Hansel looked concerned. Would it be okay to tell Sam now? Before she found out herself? "Sam, what if your... pregnant?" The words scared Sam worse than anything. Did she really just say that?

Sam looked at Ms. Hansel with wide eyes. "I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

Ms. Hansel looked at Sam warily. What could she say to calm Sam's nerves? "I-I'm not exactly sure. I-you should take a test. Just in case."

Sam swallowed hard. Pregnant? Why would Sam Puckett be pregnant? That wasn't possible. She wasn't stupid enough to do that to herself. But still... could it be possible?

"Please, Sam."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and she was scared to death. But before she could say anything- "I'm gonna get sick." She got to her feet and ran for the bathroom.

Five seconds later the nurse walked in quietly. She sat down beside Sam and pulled her hair back for her, stroking her bare neck with a wet towel.

Sam sighed and wiped her mouth. "You don't have to be here... and see this."

"I'm a nurse, sweetie. I'm here to take care of you."

Sam leaned back. "Can I call my mom and have her pick me up?" As she said that she realized she couldn't possibly have her mother pick her up. Her mother would kill her. But... who could she call?

"Sam, take the test before you leave. It'll make you feel better." Ms. Hansel said, giving a half smile. She didn't know what to tell Sam.

Sam nodded. How would taking a test make her feel better? One, she hated tests. Two, she didn't want the outcome to scare her to death.

"I'll be right back." Ms. Hansel said, patting Sam's knee.

Sam leaned back into the cabinets and tears rolled down her cheeks. She had never felt this terrible before. Maybe when she- nope, never. How would Sam raise a baby? She wasn't mother material. Her mother was awful, what if she was awful too? Freddie needed to know whether Sam wanted to tell him or not. He was the father. She was forced to tell him.

What was she going to say to him? His mother was a control freak. Would she let them keep the baby? What if Freddie got mad at Sam and left? She didn't know what she would do. Even with all the people she knew, Sam was alone.

Ms. Hansel pushed the door open. "Sam? You okay?"

Sam sniffed and looked up at the nurse. She shrugged, without saying a word, and got to her shaky feet. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Spencer and Carly Shay walked into the nurse's office together, Spencer wearing a hideous woman's outfit.<p>

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my daughter." He said in a high voice.

The nurse nodded. "You must be Mrs. Puckett."

"Oh, _Ms_. Puckett. I'm not married."

She smiled a little and turned to Sam. "Are you feeling alright?"

Sam swallowed hard. "I'll be fine."

"Come to me whenever you need me."

Sam nodded and followed Spencer and Carly out of the office.

"Is what you said really true?" Carly asked softly.

Sam nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I got knocked up."

"Sam, don't say it like that-"

"It doesn't matter how I say it, Carls" She said softly. "I'm still pregnant. It won't make things any better."

"Think about it, Sam. Now you get your very own Rose." Carly said, rubbing Sam's arm softly.

"I don't want my own Rose. Your Rose is enough." She said, shrugging Carly off.

Carly hugged Sam softly. "It'll be okay."

Sam shook her head. Deep down, she wanted to believe her friend. But she knew that there was nothing to do now. Nothing would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd show you what I think Rose would look like. I figured you'd enjoy that.<strong>

**Rose now: www. bing .com/images/search?q=cute+baby+girls+&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR**

**Rose as a baby: www. bing .com/images/search?q=cute+baby+girls+&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR**

**P.S. Delete the space between bing and search from there.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

Sam sighed and pulled the covers over her face. Too early for Sam to wake up.

Freddie flipped the light on by the door and laughed when Sam screamed. She gritted her teeth and threw a pillow that missed him by a lot.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside Sam. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her. He wanted to make her feel better but he didn't know how. It was Sam Puckett. It was impossible to know what Sam wanted.

Sam moved a little on his lap until she was comfortable and rested her head on his shoulder

"Still feeling sick?" He asked, looking down at her.

"It was just morning sickness, Freddie. I'm fine now." Sam said, not making a big deal out of it. She told Freddie. He was, surprisingly, okay with it. At least it was his, and she knew that. That made her feel so much better.

"Are you hungry?"

Sam laughed. "Seriously? You have to ask?"

Freddie smiled down at her before kissing her once more. Sam got to her feet and took Freddie's hand.

"Let's go, Fred-o."

He rolled his eyes at the weird nickname but followed her anyway. "What do you want?"

"Cereal's fine."

He walked back to her and sat on the top of the table beside her. Sam's hair was knotted in certain places and was very wild today, not an unusual thing though. Freddie was used to it.

Every since Sam became pregnant, she stayed at Freddie's on the weekends. Freddie's mom went nuts when she found out that Sam stayed in Freddie's bed but did nothing to stop her. What could she do anymore?

Of course, no mother knew that Sam was pregnant. Except... well... Spencer, which wasn't even a mother. Sam didn't know how to tell her mom. Would her mom still love her? It was a mistake she never wanted to make. But she did and she wanted to treat her baby right. Would her mom hate her for trying?

Sam didn't realize she was crying until Freddie pulled up a chair and pulled Sam into his arms. She looked up at Freddie and wiped her cheek.

"Sam?" He asked softly.

She wrapped her arms around Freddie tightly and kissed his neck softly. "Freddie... I want..."

"Mm?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I-I want..."

"What?" He asked, too stupid to know that Sam only wanted him.

She moaned against his shoulder. "Don't..."

"Sam." He said softly, stroking her back. "What is it?"

Sam shook her head and pulled back, disappointed. She wanted him. She only wanted Freddie. She wasn't going to get him. Not any time soon. She knew that. But was she willing to be so selfish and go against his back for what she wanted?

* * *

><p>Sam walked from her bedroom, scuffling her slippers on the floor as she walked to the kitchen. Nothing in the fridge. And she was starving.<p>

She sighed, grumbling to herself, and opened the bottom of an empty milk carton in search for money. None there either.

What was happening to the money? And why wasn't there any food?

Sam, starting to feel irritated with her mother, walked into the living room where her mother was. Her mother was laying on her back on the couch, a wet cloth covering her entire face.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew it wouldn't wake her mother up easily. She'd done it plenty of times before.

Sam's mom didn't even flinch. "What do you want?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's rude behavior. Honestly, Sam didn't see it surprising. Not in the least. Her mother was awful. But Sam still loved her. "Where's the money?"

"What money?" She asked, throwing her hand up in the air.

"The crap you use to go get booze. Where is it?"

Her mom shrugged. "At the liquor store? What's it matter to you?"

"I'm starving and there is _nothing_ to eat here."

"Sure there is." Her mother said as if she didn't care. "I think there's some peanut butter in the third cupboard."

Sam rolled her eyes and search through the cabinets for anything to eat. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Mom, give me some damn money."

"Samantha, I told you I don't have any."

"I don't care what you told me. I know you have some. Somewhere. I'll find it if you don't give it to me."

"Since when did you get so hungry?"

"I'm always hungry around here!" Sam yelled, storming out of the room. She went straight to her mother's room and dug through everything possible. Nothing in sight. No money at all. Even her mother's cheep purse was gone.

Sam collapsed to the floor beside her mother's bed and began to cry. Her mother didn't care about her, never has cared, and now Sam wouldn't be able to care for her baby. She didn't want to turn into her mother. Not at all like her mother. If she didn't feed herself, the baby would definitely die inside her. Sam didn't want that to happen.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Freddie's number. If anything, he'd help her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I-I can-"

Sam cut him off, rolling her eyes. She smiled. "You've already done enough, Freddie."

"But I still want to help-"

Sam pressed a finger to his red lips. "I've got it covered now, okay? If I need you, I'll call."

Freddie nodded. He felt useless. He didn't just want to help her, he needed to. She just wouldn't let him anymore.

Sam smiled once again and pecked her lips to his cheek. "I'll be okay."

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged her tightly. "I'm just so worried about you."

Sam nodded. "I know."

He kissed her hair softly. "You look beautiful today."

Sam blushed and pulled back to look at him. "I wish I could say the same."

Freddie rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. As much as he loved the nice Sam, he was glad the old, mean Sam was back. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Sam sighed and bit her lip. If she stayed at her house, her mother would be there to insult her like crazy. If she stayed with Freddie, _his_ mom would flip her lip(weird, yes) and throw a fit. Which was she willing to risk. "I-I guess I'll stay with you."

He stroked her cheek absentmindedly. "I don't think anyone could handle this. Only you can, Sam."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I don't want the baby ending up like I did."

"But you're great-"

She shook her head. "I was mean, horribly mean. To you, especially. I don't want the baby being a jerk like me."

Freddie kissed her softly. "She won't be. She'll have our love."

Sam rolled her eyes at his gushy-ness. It was hard for her to be even a little romantic around anyone. She just wasn't used to it at all. It felt... awkward to her. Like it wasn't normal or... just anything Sam would ever do. Never in a million years.

* * *

><p>"Sam, when are you going to tell your mom?" Spencer asked, still chewing on some french fries.<p>

Sam shrugged. If she told her mom now, she'd be kicked out. She didn't want that to happen. She loved her mother, even when her mother didn't feel the same. "I don't know."

"Freddie's mom doesn't know, does she?"

Sam's eyes widened. She didn't even think of telling Ms. Benson. She would turn into a suicide bomber and kill Sam. No doubt. She wasn't risking that. "I can't tell her!"

"I think she would take it better than your mother would, Sam." Spencer pointed out, drinking the last of his smoothie.

Sam shook her head. "You don't understand, Spencer. She hates me. If she found out that I was having Freddie's baby... I think that might kill her."

Spencer laughed, Sam didn't. As much as Sam hated Freddie's mom, she wasn't planning on killing her. She didn't want that to happen.

Spencer sighed. "There's no way you can breeze through this without people knowing."

Sam nodded sadly. She knew that. She just didn't want to tell everyone right off the bat. But how could she keep it a secret? If one person knew, it'd be spread to every person at school. "I know. I'm just hoping I can think of something by then."

"Like a cover story?"

"I guess. Have anything in mind?"

"Nope. But I'll let you know." Spencer said, leaning back in his chair.

She nodded. Knowing that, she felt much better.

"Sam, if you need a place to stay, you can camp out with me."

Sam gave him a confused look. Camp out with him? She wasn't sleeping the floor. Huh uh.

"You stay in Carly's room, I'll stay in mine." He cleared for her, seeing the look of distress on her face. "I don't mean to be rude, but your mother is too selfish to feed you, Sam. Would she be nicer to you if she knew she was feeding a baby, too?"

Sam shook her head and spoke in a flat voice. "You weren't rude. And, no, she wouldn't. She'd hate me for it. I know my mom and she wouldn't be that nice."

Spencer switched benches and hugged Sam. "Everything'll be okay, Sam. Trust me."

Sam laughed, not believing him one bit. But his optimism was assuring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

Ms. Benson gave Sam a dirty look when her son and Sam walked into her apartment. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sam didn't get scared easily, she wasn't afraid of anything. But right now, Ms. Benson was freaking her out. She knew exactly how to make Sam feel awful. And she'd do everything she could to guarantee that. Sam moved behind Freddie, hiding herself from his mother.

"I gave her a ride." Freddie said. How could he be so calm right now?

"Freddie, you can't just give out rides whenever you feel like it." She said, sighing like she was upset. Of course she would be. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, mom. But I knew if I asked, you'd say no."

"Of course I would!" She yelled, throwing her arms up. "It's _Sam Puckett._ She's not good enough for you, Freddie!"

Crying, Sam hid her face in Freddie's arm. She couldn't help herself. Freddie's mom was right. And Sam knew it. But why did Ms. Benson have to say that to her? That wasn't right.

Feeling how awful Sam felt, Freddie narrowed his eyes at his mother. "What do you know, mom? You don't even know her."

"I don't need to know her, Freddie. I don't want you being friends with her." Ms. Benson said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, we're not."

Ms. Benson narrowed her eyes at me. "And _you._" She spat the word like I was nothing. "I want you out of here, _now_."

"Mom, stop it!" Freddie yelled. He was mad, beyond belief.

"Freddie." Ms. Benson said, shocked. I couldn't blame her. I was surprised to.

"Mom, don't. You can't force her to leave. That's not right." Freddie said softly.

"What do you think we should do with her? She has a mother, a house. She has a life that doesn't involve you, Freddie."

"No, she doesn't. Mom, her mom doesn't care about her. She doesn't even want Sam around. We can't let her live like that."

It was coming. Freddie was going to tell her. Then I'd die. Or worse, both Freddie and I would die. She would be so pissed.

"She's not staying here, Freddie." Ms. Benson said as if I wasn't here. Did I really want to stay here? She didn't treat me right, much less anymore than my mother did. She thought I was nothing. She was worse than my mother. And I didn't even think that was possible.

Freddie sighed, tensing up. No. "She has to, mom."

"Why?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked scary. It scared Sam, and she didn't get scared easily.

"I'm pregnant." Sam blurted out before Freddie could. She couldn't believe it. Had she really just said that? To Freddie's mom? Her heart was racing so fast. Her vision grew blurry and Ms. Benson's angry words jumbled together until she was just a string of noise. The next thing she knew, she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sam?" Freddie said, shaking Sam lightly.<p>

She blinked her eyes open, looking into Freddie's brown eyes. What happened to her? She could vaguely remember telling Ms. Benson she was pregnant. Then what?

Freddie helped her sit up. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Freddie. I'm just... a little nauseous" She said quietly. She felt sick to her stomach. But it wasn't because she was pregnant.

He tried helping Sam to her feet but she pushed him away.

"I don't... I-I just need some water." She argued, staying where she was on the floor. She had a headache and all that yelling from Ms. Benson wasn't helping at all.

Freddie came back to her with the water in record time. He sat down beside her on the carpeted floor, watching her carefully.

She sipped the water lightly, knowing exactly how to keep herself from getting sick. The entire time Freddie was caring for Sam, Ms. Benson was in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, not saying a word to either one of them. She was crying hard. How could Sam be pregnant with Freddie's baby? He hadn't had sex. Ever. She would know if he had. He would have told her. But... why didn't he tell her?

She never thought Sam would have feelings for Freddie. She never imagined Sam liking her son. But-What if Sam didn't love Freddie? What if she was using him? Of course she would stoop that low.

Ms. Benson knew it was wrong to force Sam out. Especially since her mother obviously didn't want to help Sam. Even when she wasn't pregnant. But Sam _was_ pregnant and she couldn't kick her out. Her mother wouldn't feed her right, the baby would die, and Freddie would be in so much pain. She couldn't let that happen to her son, her grandchild. She knew what she had to do.

Ms. Benson got to her feet and walked over to where Sam and Freddie were sitting on the floor. She knelt down on one knee and took Sam's free hand. "Sam, I want you to stay here. You and the baby."

Sam looked up at Freddie, unsure of how to take the news. Ms. Benson could take that back whenever she wanted, Sam was sure of that. And Sam knew she would have a chance to get kicked out at some point. It seemed only right. Of course, would Freddie stand that? Seeing his girlfriend and his child forced to the streets. He wouldn't have it. Sam knew that well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

Sam snuck into her house quietly, making sure her mother didn't wake up and see her.

Her mom didn't know she was pregnant, didn't know it was Freddie's. She had no idea where her daughter had been everyday. Her mom didn't care.

Sam grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed into her room. She grabbed the suitcase from her closet and started packing. She stuffed almost everything she had. She made sure her favorite stuffed animal was packed. Yeah, Freddie would laugh or think she was stupid. But she always had a plan. It was for the baby, obviously.

Sam ran a hand through her hair, suddenly craving pudding. Too bad she only had pudding at school. She sat down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Sam came home after school thinking that her mom wouldn't be home. Too bad she was. Sam only wanted privacy, only wanted to kick herself out on her own. She'd stay with Freddie, her, the baby, and Freddie. They'd be a happy family.

"Sam, is that you?" Her mom yelled angrily from the living room.

Sam gasped and, not realizing she had been bawling like a baby, cleaned up her face quickly. "Um, yeah, it's me."

Her mom stomped into Sam's room and gave her daughter a dirty look. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Sam said quickly, trying not to sound super innocent. She tried adding an attitude to her voice but she knew that'd only get her in trouble with her mom faster.

Her mom smirked. "Why aren't you hanging out at Carly's or whatever?"

"Carly's not in town." Sam lied. She wanted to make an excuse for being at her house. Anything that would get her mother to leave.

Her mom was eying her suspiciously, staring at her in a weird way. "Sam, are you sick or something?"

Sam's heart picked up but she kept a straight face. "No, why?"

"You seem... jumpy."

"Jumpy? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, her bitchiness coming out in heaps.

Her mom's eyes got big and she stared, wide-eyed, at Sam. "Are you... pregnant?"

"Mom, why... why would you think that?" Sam stuttered, freaking out inside. If she had people in her brain, they would be screaming, throwing papers everywhere, and running in circles.

"You seem different, Sam. You know... the baby bump really gives it away."

Sam's eyes shot down to her stomach. Sure enough, she was sporting a very small bump, unnoticeable to anyone who didn't stay at her for a full minute straight. "How did you..."

"I was pregnant once myself, Sam. A mother always knows."

Sam glanced back up at her mother, afraid of what she would say to Sam. What if her mom didn't want her anymore?

"Keep packing, Sam." She turned and walked towards the door. "I want you out of here tonight. Don't bother stopping by again."

"Mom, please." She begged, getting to her feet. "Don't kick me out. I-I need you!"

Her mom laughed. "Yeah. If you needed me, you wouldn't have gone out and gave yourself to some loser."

She flinched at her mother's hateful tone. She wanted to yell back that Freddie wasn't a loser. But that wouldn't do any good at all. It would only make her mom think even less of her. And how far down could she be thought of?

Her mom rolled her eyes and started toward the door. "I'm not leaving anymore tonight. I'll know if you don't leave."

Sam collapsed back down on her bed, crying. She laid there for a while, bawling. What was she going to do now? Her mom wasn't willing to love her anymore. How could she have not seen that coming?

Sam finished packing the rest of her stuff and she crawled out the window. Her first story house came in handy quite a lot. She tossed her bags out and pulled her phone from her pocket. "Freddie? I need you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

Sam picked Rose up and bounced her lightly against her hip. Sam was almost six months pregnant with Freddie's baby. She needed experience with a baby and Rose was the closest thing to a baby she could find.

Carly was all up for Sam taking responsibilities into her own hands. She wanted Sam to know what she was in for in case Sam decided to give the baby up for adoption.

Carly walked into her room and smiled at her baby. "How'd it go?"

Sam smiled at her friend. "Not so bad. The bath freaked me out a little but... I'll have to get used to it."

Carly sat down on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You'll be a good mother, Sam."

Sam sat down beside Carly and set Rose to her feet. Rose ran to a pile of toys and plopped down, interested in something else. "My baby won't be like Rose all the time. It'll get on my nerves for a few months before it finally learns to trust me."

"The baby can't help it, Sam. They don't think about irritating people." Carly said softly.

Sam laid her hand on her small but visible stomach and took a deep breath. The baby would love her, unconditionally. She knew that. And she'd love her baby all the same. But she wasn't sure if she could handle every responsibility the baby needed.

Rose ran over to Sam and handed her the toy she was playing with. Her curls bounced as she ran and she smiled, revealing her small teeth. She was adorable. That's what Sam loved the most about babies.

Sam took the toy and picked up Rose. "Shouldn't you be tired by now?"

Rose giggled and laid her head against Sam's side. "But Sammy, you just got here."

"I didn't say I'd leave." Sam said, feeling bad for making Rose sad. She hadn't meant to hurt Rose's feelings.

"Rose, Sam has to go home and get some sleep, too. She can't get to sleep if she's playing with you." Carly said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Rose frowned and hugged Sam. "Can you come back?"

Sam hugged Rose back. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? We can play all day."

Rose's face lit up and she looked like the happiest kid ever. "Really?"

Sam nodded and kissed Rose's forehead. "I'll bring Freddie with me, too."

She looked over at Carly and yawned deeply. "Mommy, I'm tired."

Sam and Carly both laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Rosie." Sam said, heading to the door. She looked back at Carly and waved her over. "Can I ask you something?"

Carly's forehead scrunched up but she followed Sam out of the room. "What?"

"Why isn't Devin here?"

Carly held her breath for a second though Sam didn't notice. How could Carly tell Sam her boyfriend was abusing her? Sam would never let Carly near him. She didn't want that for Rose. But she needed to get out. "He's busy. I haven't talked to him in a few days."

Sam hugged Carly. "Carly, you can tell me anything You know that."

Carly nodded.

Sam pulled back and eyed Carly closely. "Didn't you tell me you'd only be here for a few weeks? Hasn't it been... over a month?"

Carly shrugged. "I couldn't leave Spencer here alone. And you're pregnant. I didn't want to leave you when you need me."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Carls."

Carly smiled back but it was broken and fake. Sam needed to know. Even if something bad happened to Carly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

"I think something's going on with Carly that she's not telling me." Sam said to Freddie around her toothbrush.

Freddie peeled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, missing by a foot. "What wouldn't she be telling you?"

Sam shrugged and leaned against the door. The baby was growing inside Sam faster than she could've imagined. It wasn't very big, Sam wasn't very big, yet she was starting to feel the pain already. "I think something's going on with her and Devin."

Freddie's eyebrows rose.

Sam sighed and finished up in Freddie's bathroom. She walked back to him and curled up beside him on his bed. "When I asked her why he wasn't with her and Rose, she got nervous and didn't tell me much."

"Maybe it's hard for her to talk about him." He said softly, taking Sam's hand.

Sam looked up at Freddie. She couldn't believe that Carly was lying to her. But that was the truth. How could Sam get Carly to tell her what was really going on? And _without_ prying and aggravating Carly? She didn't want to lose her best friend again. She didn't want Freddie to hate her like he had before. "He's an asshole, Freddie. And I'm pretty sure she's only staying with him because of Rose."

"So what if she is? She only wants the best for her daughter. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Sam ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. Even thinking about it made her want to break something. "Devin's not good enough for her. Every one can see that. Why can't Carly?"

"Maybe she can. She's sacrificing almost everything for Rose. Would you do the same for our baby?"

Sam could feel things were getting bad. Freddie would be yelling at her in a few short seconds. Sam didn't want that. She didn't want to fight with him again. She didn't want him hating her. She didn't want to lose him. "Freddie, stop."

Freddie looked down at her and didn't say the words that were halted on his tongue. His expression softened and he relaxed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sam started to get up, ready to leave the room. "Maybe I should just sleep on the couch-"

"Sam, no, please." He grabbed her hand and stopped her. He hated seeing her walk away like that, hated seeing her so close to leaving. What if things turned out like that? What if she left with their baby? "Please just stay with me."

Sam looked back at him and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt."

Freddie pulled Sam back to his side and kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll talk to her about it. You, me, Spencer, and my mom. We can get through to her."

Sam hid her face in his shoulder. "If I ever do that, take our baby from me."

Freddie kept his mouth shut. He wanted to lie and tell her he would. In truth, he'd never do that. He wanted them to be together, to stay together. They were a family now. He didn't want that to end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13**

Sam knocked on the door, anxious to see Rose. She didn't want to ask Carly about Devin. Not on her own. She couldn't do that.

Carly opened the door, smiling to Sam. She wasn't super excited to see Sam as she always was. "Um... hey."

Sam was about to smile back, about to hug Carly. She was excited to see her friend. Until she saw _him. _Her almost smile faded and she froze. What was _he_ doing there? Why didn't Carly tell her he was going to show up?

"Nice to see you here, Sam." He said, smiling at Sam. His dark hair was still floppy and just as ugly as the last time she saw him. He still looked like a monster.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my daughter and girlfriend."

She laughed. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with them. Since they've been here for a while... without you."

"You're mistaken. That was you, Sam. The bitch that didn't want to stay friends with my girlfriend."

Sam gritted her teeth and wanted to attack him. She didn't.

"Devin, stop." Carly said quietly, unable to meet Sam's eyes.

"We're out of here. First thing tomorrow." Then he turned to Sam and narrowed his eyes. "Don't come around to say goodbye."

That was it. Sam lost it. She ran at Devin, prepared to rip his throat out. Carly ran to Sam and held her back.

"Sam, don't. Just... just go." Carly said softly. She only wanted Sam to stay out of it. It was for the best. If Sam decided to get into a fight, it could get her locked up in juvie even longer than she's ever been. Carly didn't want that for Sam's baby.

Sam looked at Carly and grew even more mad. "Didn't you hear him? Or are you too blind to see it?"

"Sam, I don't-"

"I'm done trying, Carly. I'm sick and tired of trying to tell you how awful he is and you not giving a damn. Go ahead and leave. Don't bother coming back to see the baby." Sam growled out, turning to storm out. She didn't mean to say any of that to her friend. It slipped out. All she wanted was to leave and cry. Cry forever.

Devin jumped up and got between them, grabbing Sam's wrist before she could leave. "Hold up. _Sam Puckett's _pregnant? Since when?"

"_Get. Off. Me._" She growled. She was mad. She didn't know if she would punch him. But if she did, it wouldn't be pretty.

He let go of her and smirked as she ran out the door. She didn't glance back.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Freddie asked softly from the doorway to his room. Sam was lying on her stomach, hiding her face from the world. It was the only way to keep people out and her words in.<p>

Sam groaned and wished that he would leave her alone. "What?"

Freddie walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sam? Can we talk?"

Sam turned her head away from him. "I don't want to talk. Just go away, Freddie."

"Carly told me what happened. She told me all about Devin showing up."

Sam gritted her teeth and looked over at him. "She shouldn't have said anything. It's not your business to worry about." Sam sighed her frustration "She's-"

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, shutting her up before she could say something she'd regret again.

"What?" She asked, not knowing what was so wrong. "I was just gonna say that she's always telling you stuff you don't need to know."

Freddie looked away, upset and a little mad. Why wouldn't Sam talk to him? "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. "You weren't here when it happened. No one was but me."

"You could've called me-"

"Freddie, I can't call every time something happens. I need distance just as much as I need you close to me." Sam said softly, curling closer to Freddie. She stretched up and kissed him, the strain on her body hurting mostly in her stomach. She groaned softly and slid back down.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked anxiously He was freaking out. Did he really think the baby was coming this soon?

Sam took his hand and squeezed it. "Relax, Freddie. I'm just a little sore."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking down at her with wide eyes.

She smiled up at him and kissed him again, seeing as his lips were much closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thanks for being worried."

He hugged her back, feeling a little better than he had before.

"Freddie, if I tell you something... can you promise not to be mad at me?" She asked slowly, carefully, hesitating as she spoke. What if Freddie flipped out? What if he didn't take things lightly?

"Yeah, of course." He said, looking at her with soft, gentle eyes.

Sam pulled back and leaned back against the pillows on Freddie's bed. "I think Devin's hurting Carly. I know she wants the best for Rose, and I do too, but I'm... I'm worried about her. What if he hurts her? Like really bad?"

Freddie took Sam's face in both of his hands and he stared into her eyes. "I think I know what can help. Come on."

Sam nodded, trusting him completely. She threaded her fingers through his and followed him to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>We are finally caught up to my finished chapters :)<strong>

**I think I'm gonna stop after twenty chapters since it's getting so long. Anyone want a longer story?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter14**

Freddie spoke to Spencer quietly, waiting for his mom to get home. Sam was busy eating a ham sandwich, which was, in it's on way, dangerous.

"Freddie? Sam? Is everything okay?" Ms. Benson asked, frantically running into the room.

Freddie turned his attention to his mother. "We're fine. I just need to ask a favor."

Her eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't get another girl pregnant."

Sam froze. Would he do that to her?

"No! I swear!" Freddie yelled reassuringly. "It's about Carly."

"Carly? _Your_ sister?" Ms. Benson asked Spencer.

Spencer nodded. "Did Freddie tell you Devin came to see her?"

Ms. Benson narrowed her eyes. "That no good, low life, kid. I never liked him. What's he doing back?"

"He came back to force Carly to go back with him. Her and Rose both." Sam said, speaking for the first time. She was sad, deeply sad, and her voice betrayed the confidence she had. It revealed how weak and childish she really was. It was everything she couldn't be to have a baby.

Freddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

"Why isn't anyone over there telling him that he should leave on his own?" Ms. Benson asked, looking at the rest of them like they were stupid.

"She won't believe us. Well... me, at least." Sam said, sighing. "I just want him to leave. I don't want him hurting Carly or Rose."

"We all feel the same way." Freddie said softly, squeezing Sam's hand gently.

Ms. Benson set down her purse and looked at the three of them individually. "She's leaving tomorrow, right?"

Spencer nodded.

She sat down in a chair across from the three of them. "We'll go over there tomorrow and kick him out. Spencer, you're in charge of Carly. You can tell her she's staying with you. Freddie, Sam, I need you two to keep Rose in the studio. She's too young to be scarred by her own family."

Everyone nodded.

"So... how early do I have to be up?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Freddie and Spencer laughed.

"How about nine? Is that late enough for you?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She wasn't being rude, not one bit. She thought of Sam as her daughter now... even though she was dating her son.

Sam laughed. "I might need some more time for the baby..."

"So, nine then?" Spencer spoke up, taking a deep breath. He got to his feet and ran a hand through a side of his hair.

Ms. Benson nodded. "Yes. And don't say anything to Carly about it."

Spencer nodded. "I won't."

Sam sighed and leaned into Freddie's side. The baby was putting pressure on her stomach. Bad pressure. It was hard for her to be standing too long and sitting down made her restless. What was she to do?

Freddie looked back at Sam with worried eyes. "You okay?"

Sam shrugged off the pain. She always did. She nodded and curled her legs under her. She hated keeping things from Freddie but she had to keep this from him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

"Carly, can we talk?" Sam asked softly, thinking only of the worst that could happen. She wanted Carly to stop hating her. She wanted her best friend back. Again.

Carly narrowed her eyes. "Why should I? You said you hated me yesterday."

Sam nodded and lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry. It's just been a really hard few days. I guess my mood swings are getting the best of me."

"Sam, I don't really have time for this. I have to leave soon." She said, closing the door a little.

"Who's at the-oh, it's just you." Devin said, rolling his eyes. Rose was at his side, looking sad and upset. What had he done to her?

Rose ran from him and latched onto Sam's leg. "Mommy, let Sammy in. I won't get to see her anymore."

Carly sighed and opened the door more, letting Sam in. She picked up Rose and walked in.

Was Rose getting bigger or was it just her baby making her unable to hold heavy things? Sam could hardly tell.

She walked to the couch and sat down gently. "Can we talk? Alone?" She emphasized the word 'alone', wishing Devin would leave. Forever even.

He walked down the rest of the steps and sat down beside Carly on the couch. "I don't think so. I'm not missing any of this."

She glared at Devin. "I want to be alone with Carly."

"Too bad." He said, smirking. He wrapped an arm around Carly and pulled her into his side.

Sam gritted her teeth. "Do you really have to do that in front of me?"

Devin nudged Carly with his shoulder. Carly looked really uncomfortable. "She's my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want with her."

"That's not how it works." Sam growled, narrowing her eyes. She would have been ten times scarier if she hadn't been pregnant.

"What do you know? You probably got knocked up by some stupid asshole."

Sam almost lunged for him. Almost.

Spencer walked into the room then and took Rose in his arms. "Sam, you're over here early."

"I wanted to talk to Carly. I can't ever seem to do that anymore." She said, narrowing her eyes at Carly's dumb boyfriend.

Devin shrugged. "Maybe there's a reason for that."

Sam wanted to punch him. She wanted to tear him apart. She wanted to smack Carly, too. Why couldn't she see how awful he was?

Someone knocked on the door and Spencer sighed. He walked to the door and opened it, saying something to whoever was there. Then Sam heard Freddie's voice.

"Oh, there you are."

Sam froze for a second before turning around to see Freddie walk over to her. "I was just saying goodbye."

"I thought we would do that later." He whispered.

Devin laughed from his spot.

Sam gritted her teeth and finally lost it. The wall she had built to hold in her hatred was breaking. And she was damn glad it happened. "I'm sick and tired of you being such a dumb-ass. So what if Freddie's the father of my baby? I'd rather it be him than you. And yeah, you and Carly made a cute baby and all, but I'm sure you didn't even contribute."

"What the hell would you know about cute?" He shot back, almost ignoring everything else she said.

"More than you'd ever know." She growled, almost spitting on the floor. "And another thing. You think you can abuse my best friend in front of her baby? I don't think so. You're leaving without her _and_ without Rose. Understand?"

"Get this straight, _Puckett._" He hissed, using as much hatred to pronounce her name. He got to his feet, moving in Carly's way. She narrowed her eyes and moved off the couch. "I'll do whatever the hell I want. And if that means forcing Carly to come back with me, so be it."

Sam ran at him and tackled him to the floor, screaming all the while. She slapped him, hard, in the face. She screamed horrible names, words, and everything else in the book at him. She knew she was doing the right thing. Somehow. It was right, it just had to be.

"Sam! Get off of him!" Ms. Benson yelled, running into the room. "Freddie, take Rose and go upstairs."

When Freddie didn't move and tried to pull Sam away, she yelled at him again. He left then.

Spencer pulled Sam off of Devin and held her back.

"Get out of here!" Sam yelled, tears in her eyes.

Devin narrowed his eyes at her. "You are so not the boss of me."

Carly moved in front of Sam and, surprising everyone stood up for herself. For the first time since she met Devin and got pregnant. "Get out of my apartment."

"I'll leave when Rose comes with me." He growled.

"No, you're going now. She's staying with me."

Ms. Benson, screaming as loud as she could, ran towards Devin. She had a bat or something in her arms, waved above her head. She herded him out of the apartment, chasing him down the hallway.

"Way to go, Carls." Spencer said, smiling at his sister.

Sam didn't congratulate her. She didn't sat anything. Instead, she collapsed to the floor, her face covered in sweat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16**

"Sam? Sam, wake up." Freddie whispered through his shed tears. He brushed her hair back and looked up at Carly.

"Try this, Freddie." She said, handing over a sandwich. One filled with lots of ham.

He waved it under her nose and, not anticipating her next move, jumped when she took a bite from the sandwich.

"Mm." She mumbled, smiling as she chewed. She opened her eyes and sat up. "What?" She took the sandwich from Freddie and looked at Carly.

"Sam, you fainted. Don't you remember?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged. "No. Not really."

Freddie looked extremely worried as he sat back against the couch. Sam frowned at him and leaned into his side.

"Freddie, are you okay?"

"Why would you-"

Sam kissed him softly and laid her head on her shoulder. "I know you, Freddie. And I'm fine. I just passed out. No harm done."

He looked down at her then relaxed. He nodded, agreeing, and wrapped an arm around her.

"He didn't... hurt you... at all?" Carly asked nervously

Sam shook her head. "He didn't even fight back. That jerk."

Carly sat down beside her but got a confused look on her face. "Where did Ms. Benson go?"

Spencer walked out of the elevator, his hand in Rose's. "I saw her chase him outside. She's either still following him or she's coming back in now."

Sam laughed. She really couldn't believe Ms. Benson had done that. At least she stopped Devin from hurting her.

Carly pulled Rose onto her lap and held her close. A look of sadness was stuck on her face. Did she feel upset about Devin leaving?

* * *

><p><em>Seven months pregnant<em>

"Freddie, I'm serious. Look away." Sam said, still laughing. She was giving Rose a bath, with Freddie there to help 'supervise'. Now he was just goofing around.

"Oh, come on. She's just a little kid."

"I don't think Carly wants her best friend to become a freak" Sam pointed out, running her wet fingers through Rose's curly hair.

"I'm not that disgusting." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

Sam smiled at him. She loved him. More than anything. Would they still be this happy after she had her baby in two months?

"I like Freddie." Rose said in a small voice.

"He should still look away." Sam told her softly.

"What if we had a boy? Would you let Carly help out?"

"That's different." She said, lying. "Any help we can get is great."

"And you don't think that applies to Rose?"

"Well, I... whatever." She said, knowing she was making a fool of herself. Sam felt something inside of her, almost a kick from her baby. Would it really-

Oh. My. Gosh. Sam gasped and looked down at her stomach. Her water _broke._ Just like that.

She wasn't even nine months pregnant! What if her baby came out all deformed and not ready for life? Could she deal with that pain?

"Freddie." She gasped, panicking so much her heart was racing extremely fast.

Freddie moved down beside her. "What is it?"

"I-I think my water broke." She said in a soft voice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter17**

"Let me go get my mom." Freddie said getting to his feet.

"Freddie, wait!" Sam yelled, stopping him. "Get Carly for me."

He nodded and left the room.

She groaned and rested her head on the bathtub. This was horrifying. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't nearly ready enough. And she especially didn't want to ask for help. Then she'd feel useless and helpless.

"Sammy, it's okay." Rose said, stroking Sam's hair with her wet hair.

Sam lifted her head, revealing tear stricken cheeks. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm scared."

"Sam, you'll be okay. So will the baby." Carly said, walking in to sit down beside Sam.

She sniffed again and looked up at her best friend. How could someone with as many problems as her be so happy and... not broken?

"I don't know what to do." She cried, her shoulders slumping.

"Relax." She whispered, stroking Sam's hair. "Look, Freddie and his mom can take you to the hospital so you can have your baby. I'll stay her with Rose and bring her when you two are all settled in."

"How can you do that?" She asked softly.

"Do what?"

She groaned and cried out in pain.

Ms. Benson came into the room then and knelt down beside Sam. "Sam, we have to go. You'll see Carly soon."

She nodded and got to her feet. She was afraid for her baby. Afraid for her future. She hoped, hoped above everything, that her baby would turn out just as amazing as Rose had.

* * *

><p>Sam stretched her fingers out, looking for Freddie. If her baby wasn't there, she wanted Freddie. Him and him alone.<p>

Freddie's hand met hers and he slid closer to her. "I'm right here, Sammy."

She groaned and rolled her head towards his voice. She opened her eyes, blinking as she did so. She was tired and grumpy. And it didn't make her feel any better that her baby was nowhere to be seen. "Sit up here, with me."

Freddie did as she commanded and gently sat beside her on the small bed. There was barely any room for the two of them.

Sam rolled onto her side and rested her head against Freddie's shoulder. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours. I slept most of the time too." He said, stroking her blonde hair.

Her heart started beating faster, her eyes stinging with tears. She didn't want to ask Freddie about their baby if it wasn't okay. She didn't want him to tell her something was wrong. She just couldn't bear it.

Ms. Benson walked into the room then, holding something small in her arms. Sam's eyebrow rose. She sat up quickly and, realizing the small, blue blanket was covering her baby, held her arms out.

Ms. Benson smiled at her as she handed over the baby.

The baby whimpered a small cry before settling in Sam's arms. Sam pulled the boy close to her chest, inhaling his scent. Somehow, he smelled like her.

She kissed his forehead softly before sticking her finger under his tiny fingers, letting him hold onto her. Tears let her eyes and spilled onto the baby, splashing against his light skin.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you, both of you."

Sam smiled and looked up at Freddie. "Our baby's okay?"

"Better than okay." He said and kissed his lips to hers.

"He came so early. I would've thought something was wrong." Sam said, almost to herself.

"He wanted to see his mommy." Freddie mumbled softly.

Sam relaxed into his arms and shut her eyes. How could everything be okay when she thought it wouldn't be?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18**

Sam stared out the window, simply watching the people below. Her mind was blank though she had no intentions of thinking of anything. She just stood there, her eyes glued on the glass.

Carly walked into the room silently and shut the door behind her softly. "You have a cute baby."

Sam's eyes never left the window. "You do, too."

Carly bit her lip and took the empty spot beside Sam. "A year ago, I never would've thought we could both have babies."

Sam sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "I didn't want a baby. Not now." She shook her head slowly and spoke through her tears. "But I don't want anyone else hearing him call them 'mommy'."

Carly hugged Sam softly. "Once you see your baby, even if it's the sonogram or in your arms, you can't ever give it away. Maybe some people could, rotten and vile as they may be. It just seems like breathing. If you don't breathe or give up your baby, you die. Maybe physically or emotionally."

"You should tell Freddie that. He'll cry like a baby." Sam said and smiled.

Carly laughed lightly. "I think he's cried enough these past few days."

Sam looked over at Carly, her eyes soft and wet. When had their lives been ruined? When did it all begin? Was it when they became friends? Or much longer after? Was it when Carly began dating Devin? Or when Sam began dating Freddie? Sam was starting to believe all of the above were true. She wanted to think that it was her fault. She was to blame.

"Sam, the doctor said we can take the baby home now." Freddie said, peeking into the room.

Sam looked back at him and nodded. "Give me a minute."

He nodded, waved to Carly, and left.

The room was still quiet. Quiet, cold, and empty.

"You haven't named your baby yet?" Carly asked, pulling her jacket on.

Sam sighed and leaned against the wall. "I can't think of one that's good enough. I wasn't really prepared for all this."

"I'm sure Rose and I can help you think up something." She said, smiling.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just give me a day or two. I still have to get the baby settled in."

Carly laughed and nudged Sam's shoulder with her own. "I'll help. I know how bad it is the first week."

"It sucks that it's happening... now."

A baby out in the hallway cried. Sam knew the cry immediately. She walked out the doorway and opened her arms for her baby. Freddie obeyed, knowing he'd get punched if he didn't, and gave his baby to Sam.

She held her baby close, smelling the baby scent that he was covered in. It was comforting, even in a tense and horrible period of time. She knew she'd always love her baby. Everyone knew that.

"My mom's waiting out in the car." Freddie said, falling into step with Sam.

Sam shielded her baby, like she knew she should, and slid into the back seat with Freddie.

His mom helped them get the baby into the seat, instructing them from the front. Sam tried to stay calm, knowing it was something she'd never done before. She took it slow and after a few minutes, the baby was safe. That's all Sam really cared about.

She rested back against the seat and shut her eyes. She was getting a headache and she knew it would only get worse. She didn't want to ask for help, to ask someone to take care of her baby for her. She didn't want to be a bad parent like that.

Before Sam knew it, they were in front of the big apartment building. Freddie had already gotten the baby out of the car and was heading inside. Carly had stayed behind to wake Sam up.

Sam rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sam, I-I can help with your baby. You can get some sleep if you'd like." Carly offered gently.

Sam shook her head and got out of the car slowly. "No, I'll be okay. I need to take care of my baby. With Freddie."

"I'll still help." She said gently.

Sam yawned and looked over at her best friend. "I know that when you had your baby, no one really helped you in the middle of the night. I don't want to take the easy way out, Carls. What if the baby gets used to everyone helping it and doesn't know that I'm mommy?"

Carly stayed quiet at Sam's side.

Sam stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and stepped into the apartment. Lubert was at his desk, grumbling over the newspaper. He didn't say anything to either one of the girls.

Sam punched the button on the elevator and leaned against the silver side. She was so tired. And it wasn't getting any easier. Sam stepped out of the elevator after Carly had and headed to Freddie's room.

When she pushed the door open, Rose ran to her, yelling her name. Sam laughed and picked the small girl up. Someday, her son would be this big, this excited to see his mother. She was looking forward to that.

"You won't leave me anymore, will you?" The small girl asked, playing with Sam's blonde hair.

Sam laughed and shook her hair. "No. I'm here to stay with my baby."

Rose smiled, little dimples forming on her cheeks. "Good."

Sam hugged Rose close then walked to the couch. "Do you want to see him?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't seem him!" She yelled, watching Sam take her baby from Freddie.

Sam sat down beside Rose and laid her baby across Rose's lap. "Try not to be too loud. He just woke up and we don't want him to start crying."

A big look hit Rose's face and she smiled brightly. "Name him Joey!"

The baby whimpered a little but didn't cry. He liked Joey.

Sam looked back at Freddie and smiled. "I think we've found a name."

"You're gonna name him Joey?" Rose asked, sounding a little surprised.

"We are." Sam said, taking her baby's small hand in her own.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter19**

"Support his head... there you go... just like that." Carly said slowly and softly, watching Sam.

"And the baby just-" She gasped. The baby latched herself onto Sam's breast.

"It's weird at first but you get used to it." Carly said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"And it's supposed to hurt?" She asked, wincing.

"It's not nearly as bad as having the baby." Carly said, trying to smile at Sam. She wasn't getting through too well.

"Yeah. And I'm never going to let him live that down."

Carly sighed. "Only you would do that."

Sam shrugged. "He practically killed me. That's not something I'll forget."

"It's a beautiful moment, Sam. Weren't you at all happy to see your baby?"

"I was. And I am right now. It's just... I was worried about him, Carls." Sam sighed, tears coming to her eyes. Thinking about the pain it caused her. Not just physically. She was scared to death for her baby. She thought her baby was coming out dead. Or would die. Two months early? No baby would have survived that so easily. But Sam's did. Was it a miracle or just coincidence?

"You were on instinct. The baby fought, just like you did. And here you are. A poop-filled baby, gnawing off your chest."

Sam laughed. "Why did you have to say that? Ugh."

Carly laughed, too. "You're crying, Sam. I was trying to help. I can see it working already."

Sam looked down at her baby and pulled him away. "If you keep this up, there won't be any left next time."

"There's always enough. Besides, you can give him formula next time."

"Why didn't we do that now?" She asked, burping the baby.

"You should know how to encase of an emergency." Carly said, getting to her feet. She walked to the kitchen and poured two glasses of tea. One for Sam and one for herself.

"Emergency?" Sam asked, her eyebrows scrunching together. What kind of emergency would there be?

Carly nodded. "Of course. You know... if the car breaks down and you don't have any formula. Or if you don't want to walk to the kitchen in the middle of the night."

Sam laughed. "You always do think of everything."

The baby whined in her arms. She pulled him close and stared down at him. His soft, brown hair was just barely a coat of warmth for his little head. His big brown eyes mirrored Freddie's, making Sam smile.

Rose ran down the steps and stopped by Carly, breathing hard. "Mommy, Freddie needs you."

Sam's eyes widened and she headed upstairs with Carly.

Freddie was yelling at someone. The other person's voice was lost in the noise. Neither of the girls could tell.

Carly walked into the room and froze. "N-Nevel?"

"Carly, please! Tell him I'm not here to harass you!" He yelled over Freddie's shoulder.

"You invited him over?" Freddie asked, turning to look at Carly.

She nodded weakly, her stomach twisted and she felt like she'd fall over.

Sam sat down on the bench in the hallway, patting the seat beside her for Rose. Rose jumped up beside her and stroked the baby's hand softly. "Who's that boy in there?"

Sam sighed. Rose was old enough to know, right? "He's a mean boy. You don't want to know him."

"Is he gonna hurt mommy?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Sam's heart started beating quickly. Nevel wouldn't hurt Carly, would he? "Freddie's in there. He'll protect her."

Rose leaned against Sam's side and stroked Joey's head.

Carly yelled something, a rude something.

Sam took Rose's hand and stood up. "Let's go to Freddie's. Joey needs to get to bed."

Rose nodded and led the way to the apartment. Sam texted Carly, simply saying Rose was with her and they were putting Joey to bed. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sam laid Joey in his crib and went back to Rose on the couch. She was sitting there, watching TV.

It was no more than five minutes when Carly walked in with Freddie.

"Where's Joey?" Freddie asked, taking a quiet look around the room.

"He's sleeping." Sam said softly, pulling her knees under her.

Freddie sat down beside her on the couch, noticing Rose. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long." Sam said, shrugging a little. She leaned into Freddie and shut her eyes. He smelled good; like coconut shampoo. He was soft, yet strong enough to handle her. She loved him. Everything about him.

Freddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close, he, too, smelled her light perfume. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, not paying any attention to the television.

Carly picked up Rose, who whined in protest. "I think I'm gonna take Rose to get a smoothie. Do you guys wanna come along?"

Sam shook her head. "I wanna stay, in case Joey decides to wake up."

Freddie nodded, agreeing with Sam. For once, maybe.

"Want me to bring anything back?" She offered, moving Rose on her hip. Rose was getting big, two months old. She was a big toddler.

"No, thanks." They both said.

Carly headed toward the door. "Freddie, thanks for what you did."

Freddie met her eyes and nodded. "Of course."

She shut the door softly. Five seconds later, Sam was laying over Freddie, their lips glued together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter20**

Sam sat down on the couch gently, trying to keep Joey from waking up. She laid him gently on the cushion beside her.

He was getting big. He was starting to get more baby fat. Sam thought that was adorable.

Sam wanted to start the scrapbook now. Mainly before she forgot. She had taken quiet a few pictures of Joey. Joey and Rose, actually.

The first page of the book was already done. It had Joey's birth date across the top in blue and a picture of him at the hospital. Freddie's work, no doubt.

She smiled to herself. Her baby was everything she could've wanted in a baby. She didn't care about the baby's gender. She just wanted a baby. Not exactly when she had Joey but she knew she wasn't going to think of that in a negative way forever.

Sam had a baby when most mothers out there couldn't. She felt awful about that. But she had her baby. She would do everything for her baby. She had already stayed up late with the baby. She told Freddie not to worry and that she did it because she loved him. Both of them.

Freddie walked into the apartment, noticing Sam and Joey in the living room. He walked over to them and kissed Sam softly. "Scrap booking?"

She smiled up at him. "I'd forget if I didn't do it now."

Freddie sat down beside her. "So you've been doing this all afternoon?"

"I just got Joey to sleep, before you got here."

"He's been fussy, hasn't he?" Freddie asked, frowning.

Sam leaned into Freddie's side. "I don't think he wanted to sleep at all. Maybe he slept the entire day."

"I bet _you_ slept the entire day." He said, poking Sam in the side. She giggled and pulled away quickly. The movement of the couch woke up Joey, sending him crying.

Sam sighed and picked him up. She kissed his forehead softly.

Freddie held his hands out. "Let me hold him. Maybe he'll calm down for me."

"If you really think it'll work." She mumbled, handing over the baby.

Freddie got to his feet and started walking around the room. He bounced Joey gently in his arms, calming the baby down greatly.

Sam picked up the scrap book and looked through the few pictures that were already there. Joey's birth... the day they brought him home... him and Rose. Rose was so happy to see him. She was excited to have another kid like her around.

"I'll take him to bed." Freddie said in a hushed voice.

Sam nodded and made one page in the book. Joey's family. She smiled. That was a better image than she thought.


End file.
